Sexy Chibi Stalker
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: A one-piece I wrote for a friend. It's fluffy and cute, but with some insults tossed in there, too. Rated K because of some awkward concepts.


As Edgar looked around the ballroom, he couldn't help but sigh. He was more bored than a teenager procrastinating on homework, and he didn't even know what homework was. One girl caught his eye, although he noticed her immediately going red carpet red and looking away. She had long-ish black hair that was wavy and fell down her back, and she was overall a very petite girl – much like a little child. Yeah, yeah, you think he's a pedophile now, but let me tell you something; this girl is actually thirteen years old. Still think he's a pedophile? Yeah, well this is chibi world, or 'little world' in translation. Basically, Edgar has larger eyes and makes more cat-like expressions that are totally adorable. Anyways, before I continue with the story, allow me to introduce our heroine – our _failing_ heroine.

Hamda is a spazz-tastic ditz who somehow manages to mess up almost everything she does. She's still incredibly nice, though. Like, Hikari Hanazono nice. Like Sayori Wakaba nice. Like Lydia nice, basically. Anyway, although she's nice, she can be more or less like a kid. She gets high on energy drinks – not even kidding, like _actual_ high, and when she is high, she immediately hates the world and everyone in it. So, yeah, she's pretty weird. Except that everyone still loves her. In her chibi-form, Hamda is almost exactly the same as her normal self, except even more of a midget. Her voice is already super high-pitched, so I don't need to actually describe much else of her. She looks like a chibi character with smaller eyes and a little bit taller than a dwarf. Problem?

Edgar had decided to host a day-time ball for once in his tiny life. He might have been thirteen years-old and puny, but he was still a womanizer. As Hamda stood on the sidelines, being the socially awkward, people-hating, anti-social girl she is, Edgar decided to walk over to her and tease her – for the sole reason of him being a little git. But a gorgeous and sexy git, for sure, even as a chibi. "Hello, pretty girl." He whispered into her ear, causing her to jump two hundred and sixty seven feet in the air and landed with a shudder.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelled, causing everyone to stare at her. She huffed and folded her arms, although she did know he's incredibly gorgeous.  
"My apologies." He snickered and took her hand, half-dragging her out into the garden in that super cliché way that probably only became cliché when it was put in the Cinderella Disney movie.  
"H-Hey!" She pouted as he pulled her along, but she followed him out into the wonderful courtyard. I don't think I need to bring up their parents, because for some reason, parents don't exist in fiction.

"Shhh – I'm going to show you my secret place." Edgar whispered to her – another cliché idea? Don't like it, don't read it. Hamda felt giddy – any girl would if a guy as awesome as Edgar so much as looked at her. If you actually searched for this, and are reading it, and don't feel like you'd melt if Edgar looked at you, I'm sorry to say you might have problems. Okay, you probably think he's gonna show her a lake like Tadashi in Special A, or some kind of flower field, right? WRONG. Hamda found herself in front of a large building – mostly looking like a small mansion.  
"Where... Are we?" She asked quietly, her childish voice making it sound like she's squeaking like a little mouse – or Hamster, if you want to use her nickname.

"This is my secret place." He grinned as he led her inside to show her about three dozen girls of her age, all giggling and standing up to bow to him.  
"Welcome home, Master Edgar!" They all said in unison. Hamda felt awkwardly pissed off. A harem? He wanted to show her his _harem_?! As her face went red with rage, she turned to him, only to find him speaking to the girls.

"Hello, ladies. I'd like to ask you all to leave." The girls all gasped. "I don't want any of you anymore – just this beautiful lady." He looked at Hamda, whose face went from angry-red to shy-what-the-hell-just-happened-am-I-dreaming red. As the girls all slowly filed out, he took her hand and kissed it.  
"Hamda, correct?" He grins.  
"Y-Yes..." She replied, and from then on, Edgar stopped being a womanizer – except, of course, with Hamda.

They grew older and got married, and after the wedding, Edgar confessed to Hamda that he had actually been stalking her ever since they were chibis. She got kind of creeped out, but then she just loved the fact that she had been capable of getting such a sexy stalker and such a young age. Except that they had one son who turned out to be a crap womanizer/stalker and Edgar was definitely proud.

Fin.


End file.
